kidvskatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Coop Burtonberguer
}} Cooper Davies Burtonberger Coop es un niño de 10 años ( 11 y medio en la segunda temporada) que piensa que Sr.gato es malo cuando se encuentran por primera vez. El trata de mantenerse fuera de problemas, pero a menudo es humillado y herido al tratar de demostrar la verdadera identidad del gato de su hermana. Él es culpado de las ruinas que causa Sr.gato en toda la casa. Coop a veces piensa que el plan del Sr.gato es dominar el mundo, aunque ignora que los planes de Sr.gato son volver a su planeta de origen en el espacio y reunir los Frisky Bits de Pescado. El padre de Coop, el Sr. Burtonberger, piensa que es una locura pensar que Sr. Gato es un extraterrestre. Sólo Dennis, el mejor amigo de Coop y Fiona, su novia lo saben. La vecina de al lado, la vieja señora Manson, odia a Coop, pero favorece a Millie. Coop es el hijo mayor tiene el pelo castaño y ojos azules. Curiosidades *En el episodio "Kickin Butler" él ve en una transmisión al rey de los gatos. *Muchas veces cuando grita tiene 5 o 6 dientes y no todos. *Solo se llevo bien con Phoebe en el capitulo Captura al Gato. *El 8 de julio es el día en el que el ocurrió el incidente de Roswell en Nuevo México pero Coop nació en otro año pero con el mismo día. *En la segunda temporada él aprenderá más acerca de los planes de Señor Gato haciendo que él empiece a pensar que Señor Gato no vino a dominar el mundo. *En su armario tiene muchos polos prácticamente iguales. *No se sabe que pasó con la madre de el y Millie (pero se averiguará ya que según Rob Boutilier aparecerá en la tercera temporada). *Tiene gran talento siendo mago. *Su nombre completo es Cooper Davies Burtonburguer, Rob Boutilier le puso así porque viene de uno de sus cantantes favoritos. *Él y su mejor amigo, Dennis, siempre piden los mismos regalos de cumpleaños, aunque sus días de cumpleaños sean un día de distancia. *Desde la primera vez que ve a Señor Gato, piensa que es un poco extraño. *Logra conseguir un recórd con su pelota saltarina (una Bola Blasteroide, edición limitada). *Coop y su héroe, el Capitán Blasteroide, tienen las mismas iniciales (CB). *En la segunda temporada se enamora de la sobrina de la Señora Munson (Fiona). *Tiene 3 lunares en el dedo gordo del pie. *Éste es el personaje favorito de Rob Boutilier. *Haría todo por Fiona como se muestra en "Nunca llores oveja". *Él y Fiona han luchado unidos contra Señor Gato en 2 episodios de la segunda temporada. *la chaqueta que se pone en el episodio "Estoy bien,eres un gato" es la misma de la de "Rat-a-fui" *Desde el beso en "Locos por Fiona" no la ha besado. *En la segunda temporada tiene 12 años. *Se cree que existira un capitulo que se llama '''mom and dad '''meet ''coop '' Personas cercanas *Burt Burtonburguer (su padre) *Millie (su hermana) *Fiona (su novia) *dennis (su mejor amigo) Enemigos *Señor Gato *Gruñidor *Lorm y Harley *Señora Munson *Tutangatón *Señor Cachetes *Ejercito de Tutangatón *El rey de los gatos *Robot espía *Todos los habitantes del Planeta Gatunus *Mapaches *Oso *Señor Gatito *Fibi (solamente trata de evitarla) Habilidades *Es más o menos fuerte. *Es ágil. *Se esconde muy bien. *Es rápido. *Tiene poderes de mago. *Es bueno en el Soccer, Basquetbol, Beisbol ,Hockey,skateboard *Tiene buenos reflejos. *Toca muy bien la batería. * sabe manegar bien una patineta. Debilidades *Siempre lo castigan por todo lo que hace Señor Gato *Phoebe nunca lo deja en paz. *le teme a la señora munson *Es debil al calor. *Se lastima muy fácil. *Nunca le creen que Señor Gato es quién hace los desatres y que es un alienigena. *Algunas veces su padre se averguenza de él lastimándolo emocionalmente. *Muchas veces es humillado al tratar de demostrar que Señor Gato es un alienigena. *No es tan listo. *Muchas veces cuando destruye un invento de Señor Gato sale arañado y lastimado debido a que no se preocupa de hacer una estrategia. *A veces tiene mucha mala suerte *Haria todo por Fiona como se muestra en "Nunca llores ovejas". *Señor gato muchas veces le rompe la tarea y todos creen que el solo esta loco. Versión piloto thumb Coop en el corto look what my sister is dragged in como en español "Mira donde mi hermana se arrastra"en él Rob quería hacer una serie de ese corto llamado así pero cambió a Coop reemplazándolo y mejorando su estilo de ropa. Cambió sus zapatos púrpuras por cafes ,cambia su camiseta azul con raya purpura,con una roja con raya naranja y por ultimo su color de pantalones verdes por azul y Rob igual cambio los otros personajes al igual que el titulo Galería Zrtn 018n22e122b5 tn.jpg Kid vs cat 9.jpg 250px-Coop.png Jetix.jpg File-101842-1-1-300xXx80.jpg Disney XD presenta.....jpg Kid-vs-kat-kid-vs-kat-6930292-1024-768.jpg Kidvskatnoticias.jpg 215px-Heatray.png Kid-vs-kat.jpg 0CAXY64HE.jpg 0CAUL8X6J.jpg Kid-vs-kat do-not-fort-sake-me 1.jpg Kid-vs-kat-promo.jpg Kids-kat.jpg 29748 120339061328499 115110941851311 207416 4720602 n.jpg Hqdefault3.jpg Kidvskat2.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Familia kid vs kat.jpg Coop big.gif Cooper_Coop_Burtonburger.png Coop defendiendose.jpg Coop hablando con su padre.jpg 20090728-133234.jpg Imagenes de kid vs kat1.jpg KidVsKat-3.jpg Kid-vs-kat-kid-vs-kat-6930457-1024-768.jpg KidVsKat-2.jpg kidvskatdisney.jpg videoskidvskat.jpg Kid VS Kat now showing.jpg Kid VS Kat now showing.jpg Videoskidvskat.jpg Kidvskatdisney.jpg 20090728-133234.jpg Imagenes de kid vs kat5.jpg Imagenes de kid vs kat.jpg kid-vs-kat_just-me-and-glue_1.jpg 610754512.jpg KidVsKat-3.jpg Kid-vs-kat-kid-vs-kat-6930457-1024-768.jpg ASA.jpg 00.jpg Kid VS Kat now showing.jpg Kidvskatdisney.jpg 610754512.jpg 00.jpg Videoskidvskat.jpg KidVsKat-3.jpg images (2).jpg 310px-Coop_kissing_fiona.PNG|link=Fiona Lowu2.png 610px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-14-1_(69).png|Los antepasados de Coop y Millie Categoría:Kid vs kat wiki Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Familia Burtonburguer Categoría:Hermanos Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Protagonistas